One Prince, One Princess
by Ms. Dango
Summary: Ema é agora uma garota "rica", e sua irmã Lana, arranjou um omiai para ela... Não segue exatamente as histórias originais. KlavierxEma
1. Omiai?

One Prince, One Princess

Não, isto provavelmente NÃO segue a história de Apollo Justice/Gyakuten Saiban 4. É uma história em que Ema e Lana são irmãs da alta sociedade.Lana, foi acusada também, mas foi provada a sua inocência. Depois que sai da prisão, vai viajar por um tempo, e diferente da história original, Ema fica na mansão, junto com uns empregados. Nessa viagem Lana arranjou um 'omiai'(ou "encontro às escuras") para Ema, que não gostou muito da idéia... (E não, não tem nada de leis e etc, por aqui. Obrigada.)

Os personagens aqui não me pertencem, thanks. Créditos à Capcom.

**Capítulo 01. Omiai?!**

O sol esquentava as beiradas da janela...De uma grande mansão. Ok, nem tão grande assim. Era até um pouco pequena para qualquer mansão normal, mas, as pessoas que habitavam a mansão eram muito ricas. Ema acordou e foi até a cozinha. Chegando lá, abraçou a mulher que estava comendo.

- Lana!! – A garota de cabelos castanhos sorriu. – Bom dia, Lana!

- Olá Ema. Tem passado bem? – Lana disse, abraçando a irmã.

- Hm... – A garota de cabelos castanhos soltou a irmã e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. – Sim, lógico. Ok, não muito. Não vá viajar novamente, Lana!

Lana sorriu, com todo o seu jeito gracioso e fino.

- Ema, você sabe... Foi somente uma única viajem de trabalho, não irei viajar novamente. E, atualmente você já pode se cuidar, não é? – Ela continuou sorrindo, e pegou uma xícara de chá. – Aliás, você já tem... 25, se não me engano. – E bebeu um pouco de chá.

- Ugh. Sim, sim 25. Mas, Lana... Você sabe como é... – A mais nova tentou se justificar.

- Infelizmente, não. – Lana disse, deixando a xícara na mesa. – Ah sim. Ema, você não tem nenhum namorado, ou algo parecido, né?

- Hm?- Ema estranhou a repentina curiosidade da irmã. – Não... Mas, por que?

- Se você não se importa... Arranjei um omiai para você...

- Ah ótimo. – Ela disse, com um pouco de desapontamento na voz. De tantos assuntos para se falar, tinha que ser justo isso? – Quem é?

- Foi bom você ter acordado cedo. Podemos nos encontrar hoje? – A mais velha sorriu, parecendo mais nova do que parece.

- Er.. Uhn, claro. – Ema concordou, um pouco confusa. Omiai? Hoje?

Ema espreguiçou-se, deixando escapar um pequeno bocejo. Sim, acordou cedo mas era apenas por que a irmã estaria voltando depois de tanto tempo. Levantou-se e pediu para um dos empregados um pacote de _Snackoos_. Nada melhor do que isso, para acalmar-se um pouco.

- Ema! Você vai comer _Snackoos_ logo de manhã? – Lana olhou para Ema com um olhar de "olha- você – vai - se- arrepender".

- Nah, Lana. É a melhor comida do mundo. – Disse e pegou o saco de _Snackoos_ que o empregado trouxe e agradeceu-o. – Você não concorda comigo, senhor?

- Er... – O empregado olhou para Ema e sorriu. – Uhn, claro, senhorita.

- Sei, sei... Eu vou me aprontar para o omiai de hoje à tarde. – A mais velha levantou-se da mesa e saiu da cozinha.

Ema comeu os _snackoos_ sozinha. Pensava para si mesma em quem era o seu suposto "colega" que conheceria no omiai. "Bah, não deve ser ninguém da minha idade. Normalmente, é normal pessoa rica se casarem com pessoas mais velhas." Pensou para si mesma, e levantou-se da cadeira. "Espero que seja alguém gentil... Hm..." Enquanto ia para o quarto, ia também, se aprofundando em seus pensamentos. Abriu a porta com o pé. Em circunstâncias como essas, ninguém ligaria para o modo que ela abria a porta. Ou ligariam?

Abriu o armário e escolheu uma das roupas. Ugh. Não queria vestir aquelas roupas chiques. Queria mesmo, era usar jalecos de cientista. Queria ser uma investigadora cientifica. Mas, não podia. Vestiu as roupas um pouco sem vontade, e começou a se pentear. Começou a olhar para si mesma no espelho e perceber o quanto cresceu. Por fora, lógico. Não passou nenhuma maquiagem no cabelo e saiu, esperando a irmã na salinha de visitas. Lana era mais requintada e provavelmente, demoraria um pouco mais para se aprontar. Apesar de ser uma coisa pela qual Lana quis tanto para Ema, a garota não se sentia muito feliz com esse omiai. Com ele não teria muita liberdade quanto tem, e nem nada. Nem teria oportunidade de se amar ou se apaixonar. Não ligava se teria de esperar anos até encontrar a sua alma gêmea. Do nada, um dos empregados a ofereceu um pacote de _snackoos_ para ela. Os empregados a conheciam, e sabiam quando ela estava alegre ou não. Ema sorriu, e aceitou o gesto de gentileza de um dos empregados, e abriu o pacote para devorá-lo em poucos instantes.

- Ema? Comendo esses doces novamente? – Lana a olhou, desaprovando um pouco... Esse vício por _snackoos_...

- Hm... Nos perdoe senhorita Lana. – Um dos empregados curvou-se, para pedir desculpas. – Fomos nós quem deu o pacote para a senhorita Ema. Ela parecia triste.

- Triste? - Lana olhou para Ema um pouco assustada. – Ema, se não quiser ir, eu cancelo...

- Não Lana! Não precisa... Eu vou, eu juro. – Ema disse, juntando as mãos(sabe quando você vai orar? Desse jeito.) e piscando. – Já estou mais alegre, juro. Eu sei que você procurou esse omiai para mim, então... Eu vou.

- Hm... Se você não quiser ir, não vá. Não irei me responsabilizar caso não gostar, ok? – Lana disse, sorrindo.

- Ok Lana. Eu quem aceitei, afinal de contas.

Elas saíram da mansão, entrando no carro. Ema encostou a cabeça no ombro de sua irmã, alegre. Sentia muitas saudades da irmã, e queria matar as saudades. Ah Lana... A melhor irmã que ela poderia ter...Se soubesse que ela esteve sendo chantageada por tanto tempo... Lana sorriu, e fez um carinho na cabeça de Ema. Adoraria agradecer a irmã por ela ter acreditado em sua inocência. A viagem foi longa. Durou umas duas horas, e nesse tempo, elas aproveitaram para colocarem o papo em dia.

- Chegamos, senhoritas Lana e Ema. – O _chofer_ avisou-as, e saiu do carro, para abrir a porta para as duas.

- Obrigada. – Lana o agradeceu, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- De nada senhorita. É sempre um prazer.

Ema desceu do carro, e olhou admirada para o local. Era como um grande e alto prédio, e em cada andar, haviam muitos locais... Para pessoas que marcaram omiais se encontrarem, pois, apesar de tudo, aquilo era um _shopping_ de elite. Lana e Ema entraram no grande local, para se encontrarem com o pretendente de Ema. Lana não a contou sobre o pretendente, o que a deixou com um pouco de medo, mas teria que confiar na escolha da irmã. Foram até o local combinado.. E nas cadeiras de uma das mesas... Estavam dois belos rapazes loiros... O que parecia mais velho acenou para elas. Lana acenou de volta. Não. Ema não podia acreditar. A pessoa com a qual ela iria se casar.. Era o jovem _roqueiro - vislumbrante_?

-Ema... – Lana a disse, com um sorriso. – Este é...

- Permita-me que eu me apresente, _Fräulein_. – Ele disse, aproximando de Ema, pegando na mão dela. – Meu nome é Klavier Gavin, prazer em conhecê-la...– e beijou a mão dela, como em filmes antigos.

Ugh. Ema teve uma leve impressão de que esse omiai seria um pouco desagradável. Mais do que ela imaginava.

--

Oi, eu sou Dango-chan, como vocês podem ver. nn

Nyan, esta é a minha primeira fic, e é KlavierxEma. Esse casal é viciante, você não concorda?

Espero que goste do episódio e... De como eu escrevo. Ficou... Grande? Pequeno? Nah.. Não sei. Reviews?


	2. Yume

Capítulo 02. Yume.

- Eu sou... Ema, Ema Skye. - Ela respondeu, incomodada.

- Você é muito bela, Fräulein. - Ele comentou com um sorriso e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Ela o olhou, com uma cara de "ah-sério?-eu-não-acredito". Olhou com uma cara de desaprovação ara Lana, que não ligou muito.

- Bem... Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Klavier. – Lana disse, suavamente. – O senhor realmente parece ser uma pessoa muito fina. – E sorriu.

- O prazer é todo meu... Fräulein Lana. – Klavier respondeu o sorriso de Lana.

- Vocês acham melhor... conversar à sós... Ou não? – Kristoph, olhou para Klavier e Ema.

- Podemos ficar à sós, então? Seria melhor para nos conhecermos. Poderemos falar mais livremente desse jeito.

- Está bem. Então Ema... – Lana a olhou, fixamente.

- E-está bem, Lana... E-eu me comportarei. – Ela gaguejou um pouco.

Os dois saíram do local, co uma conversa discontraída. Ema brincava com os dedos, com os braços suavemente sobre a mesa. Klavier a observava, um pouco interessado.

- O que está olhando? – Ema perguntou, olhando para os seus próprios dedos.

- Hã? Ah, nada Fräulein. Mas, com certeza... Você tem uma leve fragrância de... Uns produtos químicos... Que eu não conheço. – Sorriu.

- Não pude passar um perfume. Não deu tempo. – Ela o respondeu, brincando com os dedos.

- É uma cientista?

- Não. Não posso. Se eu pudesse... – Ema disse, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, e olhando para algumas pessoas que passavam por ali. – Não teria de estar aqui.

- Ah. – Ele sentiu um certo incomodo na voz de Ema. – Ou seja, não está com vontade de se casar no momento?

- Na realidade não, mas Lana... Arranjou para mim, então...

- Entendo. – Fechou os olhos, e pensava que não a entendia bem. – E, por que deseja ser cientista?

- Desejava. – Ela o corrigiu, e deu um sorriso de leve. – Por que... Não acha a ciência incrível?

- Não fede nem cheira. – Klavier disse, olhando para o rosto de Ema.

- O que?! Não pode falar assim da ciência... Seu.. Seu... – Ela disse, realmente olhando para o rosto de Klavier pela primeira vez. Ele sorriu.

- É a primeira vez hoje... Que você olha para o meu rosto. – Ele disse, rindo um pouco baixo.  
- Hã?!... Ah... Ah. – Ela olhou para o outro lado, entediada.

O kimono começou a ficar um pouco quente demais para Akane. Não queria olhar para cara "daquela pessoa". Ele a irritava, profundamente. De repente, ouviu uma canção doce e suave aconchegar os seus ouvidos, e olhou assustada para a pessoa que cantava. Klavier Gavin. Pose de galã, e voz de cantor.

- Você... Canta bem. Para uma pessoa... Normal. – Ema comentou, parando de olhar para o belo rosto de Klavier.

Klavier sorriu, e voltou a observar o rosto de Akane.

- Para de me olhar assim. Irrita.

- Me desculpe, Fräulein. Eu... Era cantor também. Mas, tive que parar.

- Por que? – Ema perguntou, não mostrando muito interesse. Mas, pela velocidade que fez a pergunta, estava claramente interessada.

- Motivos pessoais. – Klavier sorriu.

- Ah, entendo...

- Ema! Temos que ir... Você tem algumas coisas para fazer. – Lana a chamou.

- Está bem. Tchau, senhor Klavier. – disse um pouco alegre.

- Adeus. Senhorita Skye.

E Ema deixou o local, coisa que custou tempo demais.

_Olá, pessoas. Tudo bem? _

_Demorei um pouco para postar, eu creio. Mas, o que me preocupa é... O tamanho. Pequeno, não? _

_Que seja. Espero que gostem _

_With much, much love,_

_Ms. Dango _


End file.
